Minato Kushina Love Story
by AkariShimai
Summary: Ini fanfict pertamakuw... tentang MinatoxKushina yang berbahasa Indonesia.. harap REVIEW
1. The Victim's

A/N: Huuueeee Fanfickuw nyang ptamaaaaa… About MinatoxKushina… I love this pair! Tapi jarang ada yang buat versi Indo.. Jadi aquw nyoba bikin dheee… Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei (Jelas!)

Rating: Gw gak ngerti maksudnya rating K, T, M, XL, XXL, de el el.. (bagi yang mau berbaik hati menjelaskan, insyaallah dapet pahala)

Kushina and Minato Story

Chapter I

Sebagai kaum Muhajirin dari Whirlpool Country,Kushina tidak punya pilihan selain menjalaninya. Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mengatakan dan seberapa banyak orang yang dipaksa untuk mendengarkannya. "Aku akan ikut bertarung. Aku seorang shinobi dari Whirlpool Country dan sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk membela desaku!!"teriaknya pada semua orang, bakan pada tim penolongnya dari Desa Konoha. Tapi tetap saja semua orang, bahkan guru kesayangannya, Takamaru sensei, berkata, "Kau masih terlalu kecil Kushina.." dan memaksanya untuk ikut mengungsi ke Desa Konoha. Mencari perlindungan dan keamanan.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Sendirian. Sebagai satu-satunya sisa klan Uzumaki dari Whirlpool Country. Sisa klan yang dulu pernah Berjaya di Whirlpool Country karena teknik Tarian Pedang legendaris mereka, Naginata.

Kushina kecil berlarian sendirian. Mengingat bahwa hanya ialah satu-satunya anak yang berumur 8 tahun dari Whirlpool Country yang selamat dari serangan Iwagakure. Ia sedang dalam misi yang diperintahkan Sandaime kepadanya dan yang lain, mencari Apartemen atau rumah yang bisa ia tinggali.

Kushina sedang sibuk berlarian disekitar Apartemen tua untuk melihat apakah ia dapat tinggal disana ketika ia menabrak seorang anak lelaki seumurannya. Rambutnya pirang jigrak, hampir dimakan Kushina saking mirip Durian, dengan alis kuning dan mata biru yang mirip warna langit atau batu-batuan berwarna biru.

"Ma..Maaf.." ujar Kushina. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kushina bangkit duluan dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu anak yang ditabraknya berdiri.

Anak itu mengangkat alis. "Yah.. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Kushina dan berdiri juga. "Kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya,"tanyanya.

"Uzumaki Kushina," jawab Kushina sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk berjabatan, "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Aku Namikaze Minato," jawab Minato sambil berjabatan dengan Kushina. "Kau bukan penduduk dari sini ya? Apa kau baru pindah?"

"Aku dari Whirlpool Country…" jawab Kushina muram.

Minato memandang Kushina beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya temannya memanggilnya. "Heeeiii Minatoooo," panggil Fugaku dari ujung belokan Apartemen, "Kau sedang apa?Siapa dia?" Tanya Fugaku dengan curiga ketika ia menyampiri Minato dan melihat Kushina.

"Fugaku kun, dia ini Uzumaki san dari Whirlpool Country," kata Minato sambil mengenalkan Kushina. Fugaku masih memandang Kushina dengan sorot mata curiga, "Fugaku.Uchiha Fugaku."

"Uzumaki Kushina," ujar Kushina sambil mengulurkan tangannya(lagi?) untuk berjabat tangan, yang ditolak dengan dingin oleh Fugaku.

"Minatooooooo," panggil beberapa anak lainnya. Dan muncullah sekelompok anak dari ujung belokan gang. Ada yang ndut, ada yang kembar, pirang, dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam. "Fugaku? Kalian sedang apa? " Tanya mereka. Salah satu dari mereka menatap Kushina, "Siapa anak ini?"

"Ini Uzumaki Kushina san dari Whirlpool Country," jawab Minato. Kushina tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ucapnya ceria.

"Aku Chouza Akimichi," jawab si anak ndut. "Ini Hiashi dan Hizashi,keduanya dari klan Hyuuga," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke si kembar, "Inoichi Yamanaka," Chouza menunjuk si anak pirang, "Dan Shikaku Nara," Anak berambut hitam mengangguk. "Ayolah Minato.. Kita sudah berjanji akan bermain hari ini dan bukannya mengenalkan anak ini," Fugaku mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Kushina dengan cuek.

"Kau benar.." jawab Minato, "Bagaimana Kushina? Kau mau ikut?"

Fugaku mendengus.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Kushina, "Kau baik sekali, tetapi masih ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Minato sambil berbalik dan berlari menjauh. "Ayo semua, kita pergi. Sampai nanti Kushina," katanya tanpa melirik Kushina sedikitpun.

Kushinapun melanjutkan melihat-lihat apartemen.

Kushina akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Sebuah ruangan kecil tapi nyaman. Terletak di bagian atas apartemen sehingga ia dapat melihat pemandangan Konoha dari tinggi di jendelanya. Ruang tamunya bergabung dengan ruang makan. Dengan satu kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Setelah puas melihat-lihat dan merasa yakin, ia pergi ke tempat Hokage untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia akan tinggal disitu.

Sebagai pengungsi, Kushina mendapat prioritas yang cukup baik. Hanya dalam waktu seminggu ia selesai mendapatkan dan menata perabotan rumahnya. Dia banyak memakai warna merah dan putih pada interiornya.

AN: Alamat jadi ninja Indonesia… Ntar namanya jadi Indonesiagakure de… Hehehe… Desa Indonesia.. Klo ada beneran Author mo daftar.. :P

Dia berniat pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk bertanya apakah ada misi yang bisa ia kerjakan. Tapi Sandaime hanya berkata, "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan misi. Aku akan mengirimmu ke Akademi."

"Aku Genin!!! Kakek tahu itu!!" teriak Kushina protes.

"Tetap saja kau masih butuh banyak latihan. Kau bisa mendapatkannya di Akademi. Ini juga supaya kau bisa mudah berbaur dengan penduduk desa lainnya.." Sarutobi berdiri,menatap Kushina sambil meniup asap pipanya. "Jadi? Kau sudah menetapkan pilihan?"

"Hah? Menetapkan apa?"

Sarutobi menarik napas, "Jujur saja, sebelum beliau meninggal, ketua desa kalian berpesan padaku supaya mengangkat kalian menjadi anggota Konohagakure jika yang tersisa dari kalian hanya sedikit," pandangannya melembut pada Kushina, "Tapi aku tidak memaksa kalian menjadi anggota desaku jika kalian sendiri tidak ingin. Jadi aku memberimu pilihan," Sandaime menatap ramah pada Kushina.

"Apa kalau aku tinggal disini aku bisa jadi kuat?" tanya Kushina.

Sarutobi mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa kau ingin jadi kuat?"

"Supaya bisa bertarung untuk melindungi. Untuk melindungi apa yang berharga bagiku agar tidak hancur dan musnah seperti desaku.." jawab Kushina.

Sarutobi tersenyum, "Tentu kau bisa. Itu semua tergantung dirimu."

Kushina tersenyum balik dan Sandaime dapat mengartikannya.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah setuju," ujarnya sambil kembali duduk. "Kau bisa pergi ke Akademi besok pagi. Tapi sebelumnya kusarankan kau ke bawah untuk mengisi formulir kependudukan. Dengan begitu, jika kau dapat lulus ujian genin disini, kau dapat menjadi seorang ninja Konoha."

Tidak perlu tunggu lama, Kushina langsung menghambur menuju ke bawah untuk mengisi formulir kependudukan. Meninggalkan Sarutobi yang masih bengong karena ditinggal begitu saja.

Minato duduk dengan manis seperti biasanya di bangkunya. Ia tidak sekelas dengan anggota gengnya tapi itu bukan masalah. Mengingat ialah yang mendapatkan peringkat terbaik dari indeks seluruh murid seangkatannya di Akademi.

Ketika sang sensei masuk dengan membawa murid baru. Minato memperhatikan dengan cermat dan agak sedikit terkejut. Uzumaki san, batinnya.

"Baiklah semuanya! Lihat ke depan! Kita kedatangan murid baru. Maukah kau memperkenalkan diri, Kushina?" Tanya si sensei.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Salam kenal," ucapnya singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Uzumaki san, duduklah dimanapun kau mau," kata si sensei, "Kita akan segera memulai pelajaran."

Kushina mengambil bangku tepat disebelah Minato. Tidak mengacuhkan pandangan jealous dari para cewek di kelas. "Jadi? Kita sekelas?" Tanya Kushina basa-basi.

"Begitulah," jawab Minato, "Tapi kau terlambat sekali. Kau harusnya sudah masuk sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kukira kau ada di kelas lain."

Kushina nyengir lebar, "Kau mencariku?"

Wajah Minato bersemu merah. "Bukan begitu.. Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," Minato memalingkan wajahnya dari Kushina dan memandang kearah sensei yang menjelaskan pelajaran sementara Kushina tertawa kecil.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan tanpa terasa sudah hampir setahun berlalu. Minato, seperti biasa, selalu mendapatkan peringkat Murid Teladan, sedangkan Kushina…

Kushina sedang sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu di sudut sementara Mikoto mendekatinya.

"Hei, Kushina chan.. sedang apa?" Tanya Mikoto polos.

"Eh.. Tidak apa-apa kok.." jawab Kushina panik lalu melengos pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah si sensei menjelaskan pelajaran. Lalu…

DDDDUUUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!BLAR BLAR BLAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muncullah pelangi cat dari ujung pojok ruangan. Menebarkan pesona warnanya pada dinding, kursi, meja, pintu, jendela, bahkan… sensei. Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sensei menutup matanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Kuuuusshiiinnaaaaa…..!!"ucapnya bagai genderuwo dengan aura neraka tingkat ke 5. "BERSIHKAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!!!! KAU DIHUKUM MEMBERSIHKAN KELAS SELAMA 1 MINGGU!!!!!!"

Tim piket kelas menggerutu. Kushina masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak mengacuhkan pandangan tajam sensei padanya. Ketika tawanya mulai reda, ia mengambil pel dan mulai membersihkan kelas. Mengikuti teman-temannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Dasar biang onar!" desis anak cewe yang Kushina tidak tahu namanya, tapi sering melihat Minato diam-diam dan sering juga menatap jealous Kushina karena ia dapat bergaul dengan bebas dengan Minato, sang Murid Teladan dan Idola cewe-cewe.

"Ayolah.. Kau juga senang kan? Dari jidatmu tertulis itu," balas Kushina sambil tertawa. Kontan si anak langsung megang jidatnya yang emang lebar.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu Kushina chan," tukas Minato.

"Oh petuah si Muris Teladan.. Berguna sekali.. Biar kusimpan di memori otakku yang paling belakang.." balas Kushina sinis, tapi tidak mau menyakiti Minato dengan mengata-ngatainya lebih dalam. Minato hanya menarik napas dan melanjutkan mengepel.

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Kushina menolak penawaran Mikoto untuk membantunya membersihkan kelas yang menjadi hukumannya. Jadi Mikoto meninggalkannya dan Kushina sendirian, mengelap jendela yang masih agak kotor karena asal-asalan dilap oleh anak-anak cowo.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanya Minato dari pintu. Kushina membalik badan dan sedikit terkejut.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang," jawab Kushina sambil kembali mengelap jendela.

"Tidak. Aku pikir kau butuh bantuan, jadi aku.."

"Tidak. terima kasih," potong Kushina pendek, "Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Lagipula kalau Mikoto saja kutolak, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menerima bantuanmu?"Kushina melihat kearah Minato.

Minato tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu, "Karena aku mengenalmu lebih lama,"jawabnya.

Kushina mengangkat bahunya dan membiarkan Minato menyapu, "Baiklah. Aku menyerah."

Mereka berdua pun piket bersama tanpa saling melihat.

"Minato, apa kau disini?" Tanya Fugaku yang mendadak mucul di pintu. Minato dan Kushina sama-sama berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Fugaku mendengus begitu melihat Kushina. Kushina sendiri juga tidak begitu menyukai Fugaku, jadi dia tidak mengacuhkannya. Minato yang belum sadar akan perang dingin ini bertanya, "Iya. Aku disini. Ada apa Fugaku?"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Dengan pengecut kecil itu?" Tanya Fugaku. Kata-kata itu menancap tepat di jantung Kushina. "Apa kau bilang?!!" Tanya Kushina dengan sedikit keras dan dalam.

"Yah.. Pengecut kecil.. Lari dari desanya tanpa bertarung atau melakukan ap.." Fugaku tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimat karena Kushina keburu menerjang dan menjatuhkannya. Kushina meninjunya tepat di tulang rusuk dan mukanya sambil berteriak-teriak, "BERANINYA KAU!!!!KAU SENDIRI, KAU PIKIR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!?!?!!!!APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANG PERANG?!?!?!!!"

"Kushina chan! Tenanglah!" Minato berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Minato memegang kedua tangan Kushina untuk mencegahnya melukai Fugaku lebih jauh. Fugaku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk balas menyerang Kushina. Minato yang kaget akan satu pukulan yang dilancarkan Fugaku pada Kushina, melepaskan Kushina. Kushina langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai."He eh, terima kasih Minato kun," ujar Fugaku.

Minato linglung, "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk memeganginya selama beberapa saat.. Kau benar-benar teman yang baik Minato.. Kau menahannya dari belakang dan membiarkanku memukulnya.. Tentunya karena kita teman kan? Kau pasti lebih memilihku ketimbang dia. Dia Cuma seorang perempuan.. Dan pengecut kecil.." Fugaku mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil meludah ke arah Kushina. Tapi Kushina bangkit dengan cepat dan melancarkan satu serangan terakhir pada Fugaku. Membuat Fugaku roboh sebelum Kushina menatap tajam Minato dengan pandangan benci.

"Kau membantunya.."

"Kushina chan, aku…"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku!! Aku percaya padamu dan ini balasanmu?!!" Kushina mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat pukulan Fugaku, "Baiklah. Kalau kau lebih memilih untuk berteman dengannya. Untuk memusuhiku. Jangan pernah bicara lagi padaku!" dan Kushina pun pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan hukumannya yang belum selesai, Fugaku yang terkapar, dan Minato yang cuma bisa bengong.

Akhirnya ujian genin pun dimulai. Minato lulus dengan gemilang. Begitu pula Kushina, ia lulus dengan mudah. Minato menatap daftar anggota tim sambil berharap akan sekelompok dengan Kushina atau meminta maaf padanya sekarang juga. Bagaimanapun, Kushina adalah satu-satunya teman yang dekat dengannya yang gendernya cewek.

Sayangnya tidak. Minato tidak sekelompok dengan Kushina. Jadi iapun menengok kanan-kiri guna mencari Kushina. Dia menemukan Kushina tepat di sebelah kirinya dengan jarak spasi 2 orang. Sayangnya ketika Minato melihatnya, saat itu juga Kushina langsung pergi.

"Hei! Tunggu.." Minato berusaha menyusul Kushina. Saling bertabrakan dengan murid lain yang berkerumun di dekat papan pengumuman yang berisi daftar anggota tim.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Minato. Tapi Kushina bersikap seakan tidak mendengar dan pergi makin jauh. Minato terhimpit diantara banyak orang selagi Kushina makin menghilang.

Minato dengan pasrah menerima putusnya tali silaturahmi diantara mereka. Lagipula, dengan banyaknya misi dan kacaunya guru yang mereka terima, Minato tidak punya waktu lagi untuk memikirkan Kushina atau pergi menemuinya meski ia masih merasa bersalah.

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Anggota tim Minato pun sekarang menjadi terpencar. Anggota tim Minato yang wanita (Author lupa namanya) sudah menjadi anbu, sedangkan teman setimnya yang lain mendapatkan luka dan kehilangan sebelah kakinya, tetapi masih tetap posisi yang bagus di bagian interogasi, sementara Minato sendiri sudah naik jabatan sebagai Jounin.

Dia sedang berada di kantor Hokage ketika Sandaime mengatakan itu.

"Kau mendapat misi untuk mencari informasi. Anggota timmu antara lain Jiraiya, gurumu dan Uzumaki Kushina."

Dan inilah dia, tim baru kecil kita, dengan Jiraiya yang mesum, Kushina yang masih sakit hati dan Minato yang bingung dan serba salah harus bagaimana.

AN: Gimana?gwa minta map klo ada salah-salah dalam penggambaran karakter ataupun nama.. hehehe.. anyway gw g mau sifat karakternya jauh-jauh dari yang asli..

Kushina: Memangnya yang asli Fugaku benci banget ya sama aq? Bener gitu?

AN: Anu.. itu…

Minato: Eh, kok gw kurang cool c.. Kan mustinya cewe yang ngejar-ngejar gw!! Bukan gw yang ngejar2 cewe..

AN: Alah! Brisik lu! Dasar narsis! Mirip Sasuke juga lu.. (Sorry bagi fans sasuke gw emang kurang suka sasuke)

Yak!! Pokoknya segitulah. Tunggu chap II ya


	2. Are I love her?

Kushina and Minato Story

Chapter II

Terlepas dari sifatnya yang dingin, Kushina sudah benar-benar tumbuh sebagai seorang perempuan. Rambutnya yang merah panjang tergerai bebas dan matanya yang seperti zamrud hijau berkilau ditimpa matahari (kesilauan dong!). Dadanya yang sudah mulai tumbuh membuat Minato harus berkali-kali menyeret gurunya keluar dari atau dekat onsen ketika Kushina sedang berada di dalam onsen. Tapi atas semua usaha Minato menjauhkan Kushina dari pelecehan yang (akan) dilakukan Jiraiya, Kushina hampir tidak pernah menatapnya dan hanya bicara jika diperlukan.

Ketika Jiraiya meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk pergi mencari informasi, Minato mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berbicara pada Kushina.

"Kushina chan.." ucap Minato perlahan.

Kushina berlaku seakan-akan tidak ada suara, memalingkan mukanya dan berdiri menuju pintu untuk pergi keluar. Minato menarik tangannya. Berusaha agar ia tetap duduk di tempatnya.

Kushina menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es. "Lepaskan,"desisnya.

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarku berbicara," balas Minato dengan nada kuat yang tidak ingin dibantah.

Kushina mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Minato. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

Minato menelan ludah. Membaca ekspresi jijik di wajah Kushina. "Aku mau.. Minta maaf…"

"Minta maaf??" Kushina tertawa menghina. Setelah puas tertawa wajahnya kembali dingin, "Sudah terlambat."

Kushina mengibaskan tangannya sekali lagi dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Kushina langsung setengah berlari menuju pintu, tetapi dia kurang cepat. Minato sudah berhasil menangkapnya lagi dan menahannya di dinding.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau memaafkanku,"ancam Minato.

Kushina tertawa hambar, "Jadi ini caramu meminta maaf? Kau sangat mirip gurumu dalam hal ini. Mesum," mendengar kata yang terakhir, wajah Minato merah padam sampai ke telinganya.

"Ba.. Baiklah.. Aku akan melepaskanmu.. Tapi berjanjilah jangan pergi.."Minato perlahan melepas tangannya. Kushina memalingkan mukanya dan berusaha untuk kabur lagi, tapi Minato cukup cepat untuk memasang segel di pintu dan jendela agar Kushina tidak bisa kabur. Kushina tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti kemauan Minato.

"Baiklah. Aku mendengarkan," Kushina berbalik dan menghadap Minato, meski masih tetap tidak ingin memandang wajahnya.

"Mmm.. Baiklah.. Aku minta maaf.." ujar Minato perlahan, "Kau benar.. sudah terlambat.. Sudah banyak waktu yang kusia-siakan.. Aku seharusnya minta maaf padamu lebih cepat.. Aku ingin sekali melakukannya, tetapi kau selalu saja pergi menjauh. Terlebih lagi ketika kita sudah mendapat tim dan misi masing-masing.. Aku sangat sibuk.." Minato menggaruk kepalanya dan merasa pandangan Kushina makin dingin. "Aku tahu kau marah dan membenciku.. Aku tahu… Begitu juga Fugaku dan aku.. Kami berdua bertengkar hebat setelah insiden itu dan kami hampir tidak pernah berbicara lagi satu sama lain… Kecuali beberapa bulan yang lalu.. Fugaku datang padaku dan meminta maaf. Ia memintaku agar bersahabat lagi dengannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa…" Minato mendesah. Menatap Kushina dengan tulus dan dalam, "Aku tidak bisa berbaikan lagi dengannya sebelum aku meminta maaf dan berbaikan lagi denganmu… Aku tidak bisa.."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Apa cuma itu saja yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Kushina memecah kesunyian.

Minato menelan ludah. "Ya.." jawabnya sambil berusaha menatap Kushina pelan-pelan, "Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

Kushina menjawabnya dengan menghancurkan dinding kamar dan pergi begitu saja.

Meski demikian,Kushina mulai membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Meski perlahan, Minato merasakan kalau Kushina mulai memaafkannya. Kushina mulai mau untuk banyak berbicara dan berbincang-bincang dengan Minato dan Jiraiya.

Mereka pergi ke kota lain beberapa hari setelah permintaan maaf Minato pada Kushina. Sesampainya mereka di penginapan, sesaat setelah Kushina masuk ke kamar, Jiraya bertanya pada Minato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melakukan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Minato dengan terkejut. Bingung dengan pertanyaan gurunya.

"Membuatnya bicara.. Membuatnya tersenyum.. Aku baru sekali melihatnya tersenyum dalam perjalanan kita setelah aku meninggalkanmu berdua dengannya," Jiraiya nyengir, muka mesum mode on, "Jadi, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Minato mengerti maksud gurunya, "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!Aku hanya minta maaf.. itu saja.." Wajah Minato mulai memerah.

Jiraiya tergelak dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam jaketnya. "Aku rasa ini bisa membantumu. Nah, selamat malam Minato," Jiraiya pergi ke dalam kamarnya begitu saja sambil tertawa. Meninggalkan Minato yang masih bingung di koridor dan buku yang berjudul "1001 cara menggaet Kunoichi" di tangan Minato.

Keesokan paginya Minato bangun terlalu pagi karena masih penasaran dengan maksud gurunya memberikan buku "1001 cara menggaet Kunoichi" tersebut. Dia membaca buku tersebut di beberapa bagian tapi masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya. Jadi ia membiarkan buku itu tergeletak disebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil handuk dan berniat pergi ke onsen untuk mandi. Saat ia menutup pintu kamarnya di koridor dia berpapasan dengan Kushina.

"Hei Minato kun! Selamat pagi!" sapa Kushina ceria. Kushina mengenakan yukata onsen dan rambutnya masih basah. Jelas sekali ia baru selesai mandi. Minato yang melihat pemandangan pagi hari itu mendadak mukanya merah. Kushina mendekatinya dan memegang keningnya.

"Mukamu merah.. Apa kau sakit? Atau mabuk?" Tanya Kushina polos.

"A.. Aku.. tidak apa-apa.." jawab Minato gelagapan."Nng.. Ah, kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu? Rambutmu masih basah. Kau bisa masuk angin.."Minato berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Kushina melihat rambutnya. "Ah ya.. Benar juga.. Kalau begitu sampai nanti Minato kun.." kata Kushina ceria seraya melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Minato diam di koridor. Mukanya masih merah.

Kali ini giliran Kushina yang pergi keluar. Mencari informasi. Jiraiya mengajak Minato minum di bar setempat (siang2 udah mabok??).

Minato menuang sake di cangkir Jiraiya. "Jadi, apa maksud guru memberiku buku itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Hm? Buku apa?" Jiraiya langsung menengak sake yang dituangkan Minato untuknya.

"Buku "1001 cara menggaet Kunoichi"," kali ini berganti Minato yang minum. "Aku sudah membacanya beberapa kali, tapi aku masih tetap belum mengerti apa maksud guru."

Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Minato.. Aku tahu kau ini jenius.. Tidak ada ninja sepandai dan seberbakat kau dalam beberapa periode terakhir ini… Tapi tak kusangka, kau lemah dalam hal ini.." Jiraiya menuang sake ke cangkirnya sendiri.

"Lemah dalam hal apa?" Minato mengernyitkan kening.

Jiraiya memandang Minato seperti ingin tertawa lagi, "Percintaan."

Muka Minato memerah. Bingung. "Apa maksud guru?Aku…"

Jiraiya tertawa, "Kau mencintainya.. Aku tahu itu," Jiraiya kembali minum. "Bahkan ketika kau sedang tidak bersamanya aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Selama ini aku mencari tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.. Ternyata dialah jawabannya.."

Minato cengo. Bengong aja dengan mulut terbuka (untung laler gak masuk).

"Aku.. Aku tidak.." sergah Minato.

"Oh ya, kau mencintainya. Jangan coba menipuku," Jiraiya kembali menuang sake, "Aku sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini, kau tahu? Kau tidak akan bisa menipuku. Dan jangan coba menipu dirimu sendiri. Itu bukan hal yang bagus," Jiraiya menenggak minumannya.

Setelah itu Minato hanya terdiam dan Jiraiya pun mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Setelah pergi selama sebulan, misi mereka pun selesai.

Minato, yang setelah diberitahu Jiraiya, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Benarkah ia mencintai Kushina? Memang, Kushina adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya yang gendernya wanita, tapi itu bukan berarti dia mencintainya kan?

Minato memberitahu Jiraiya akan pemikirannya ini.

Jiraiya mengernyit sedikit, "Aku sudah memberi tahumu. Jangan menipu dirimu sendiri. Itu bukan hal yang bagus."

Tapi Minato tetap merasa tidak yakin sementara Jiraiya memikirkan suatu dikepalanya

"Kau akan kutugaskan untuk membawa anak didik dalam misimu. Kau akan melatih mereka," perintah Sarutobi singkat.

"Anak didik?" Tanya Minato tidak percaya, "Tapi aku.."

"Aku mohon padamu Minato, timmu bukan tim biasa," ujar Sarutobi seraya menyerahkan kertas data anggota tim Minato. Salah satu dari kertas itu lusuh dan mulai kekuningan. Kertas lama tampaknya, batin Minato bingung. Minato melihat data di kertas lusuh tersebut.

Nama: Kakashi Hatake.

Umur: 10 tahun.

Status: Chuunin.

Minato mengangkat alis membaca data tersebut dan beralih melihat kertas yang lainnya.

Nama: Uchiha Obito.

Status: Genin.

Uchiha? Apa dia anak Fugaku? Batin Minato dalam hati. Tetapi saat melihat foto Obito, Minato merasa yakin bahwa Obito bukanlah anak Fugaku. Minato melirik ke kertas terakhir.

Nama: Rin.

Status: Genin.

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu ke Sandaime sama.

"Hatake eh? Anak Sakumo san kah?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya, kau benar," Sarutobi menghela napas, "Dan anak ini agak bermasalah..Dia terobsesi untuk menjadi kuat setelah kematian ayahnya.. dia sangat mengidolakan ayahnya.. Dan itulah yang menyebabkannya agak sulit bersosialisasi…"Sarutobi menatap Minato dengan serius.

"Aku mengerti… Jadi tugasku lah untuk membuatnya bisa bersosialisasi dengan anggota timnya. Benar?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya, kau benar sekali. Hanya kaulah yang kupercayai untuk mengurus tim ini.. Aku sangat berharap padamu Minato."

Minato tidak dapat mengelak lagi.

Minato keluar gedung Hokage sambil menenteng data anggota timnya yang baru dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Kakashi. Saat itulah ia berpapasan dengan Jiraiya.

"Hei, Minato!" sapa Jiraiya.

"Ah, sensei," balas Minato.

"Apa itu? Apa itu kertas data anggota timmu?" Tanya Jiraiya tertarik sambil berusaha melirik isi kertasnya.

"Eh? Ya.. Begitulah," jawab Minato.

"Oh, Hatake Kakashi.. Anak Sakumo ya? Ya.. Ganbatte ne Minato kun! Berusahalah membuatnya bisa beradaptasi. Kurasa kau pasti butuh waktu yang lama. Apalagi dengan misi-misimu. Sampai jumpa," ujar Jiraiya sambil berjalan pergi lagi dan melambai dengan punggungnya. Tampak tertawa-tawa kecil dibelakang Minato. Minato punya perasaan gurunya yang satu inilah yang membuatnya mendapat tim seperti ini.

CHAPTER II END

MINNA SAN REVIEW PLEAASEE


	3. My Student and Kushina

Kushina and Minato Story

Chapter III

Membuat Kakashi sanggup beradaptasi dengan anggota timnya ternyata lebih susah ketimbang harus mindahin patung batu wajah Hokage ke tengah kota. Minato sudah mencoba segala cara yang ia tahu. Ia sudah mencoba melakukan tes dengan bel sebagaimana ia waktu genin dulu untuk membuat Kakashi mau bekerja sama dengan anggota timnya. Dan cara itu gagal. Ia hampir menyerah dan teringat akan Kushina. Akan senyumnya yang terakhir kali ditunjukkan Kushina padanya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah menyelesaikan misi. Saat itulah Kushina pertama kali bertemu dengan anak-anak didiknya.

Saat itu sore yang hangat dimusim gugur. Angin tidak terlalu kencang saat itu karena musim gugur baru dimulai. Mereka, tim Minato, baru kembali dari misi. Minato berniat mentraktir mereka semua di Ichiraku sebagai perayaan atas berhasilnya misi mereka. Semua anak didiknya menyambut dengan gembira.

Betapa terkejutnya Minato saat tahu Kushina juga sedang makan disana.

"Kushina?" sapa Minato terkejut.

"Mngh..Mhinatho?" balas Kushina yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan ramen.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sensei kenal ya?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku tahu! Pasti pacar sensei!" kata Obito dengan semangat 45 saking yakinnya.

Minato mukanya mulai bersemu gara-gara dugaan Obito. Kushina keselek. Minato buru-buru bantuin Kushina minum. Setelah keadaan Kushina lebih baik, Minato menatap Obito dengan kuping merah, tapi sebelum Minato sanggup mengatakan apapun, Kushina sudah keburu berbicara. "Kami cuma teman biasa," jelas Kushina datar, yang menyebabkan Minato mendadak merasa lemas tanpa tahu alasannya.

Tapi anggota tim Minato yang udah merasa mereka ada apa-apanya(kecuali Kakashi yang nggak peduli) langsung mengambil bangku yang agak jauh dari Kushina supaya sensei merekalah yang duduk di disebelah Kushina. Dengan tampang terpaksa tapi hati riang tanpa sebab, Minato duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Jadi bagaimana misi kalian?" Tanya Kushina ramah sambil menyeruput sisa ramennya di dasar kuah.

"Yaah.. Kami baru saja menyelesaikannya," jawab Minato singkat sambil menatap ramennya. Mengabaikan cekikikan Obito dan Rin disebelahnya. "Misimu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku menyelesaikannya. Seperti biasa," jawab Kushina acuh tak acuh. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau melihat Jiraiya sensei tadi?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak," jawab Minato bingung, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Wajah Kushina mendadak pucat dan marah. "Damn! Dia meninggalkanku sendirian dengan semua tagihan ini!!" dia menatap mangkuknya dan tiga tumpuk mangkuk disebelahnya. Kushina memasukkan tangannya ke kantong bajunya. Mendadak wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat dan dia meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya. Menatap ke bawah meja. Mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Minato sambil sedikit menaikkan alis.

"Dompetku!!! Aku ingat menaruhnya di kantongku.. Tetapi.." Kushina menghentikan suaranya ditengah-tengah. Wajahnya tampak shock sekaligus bengong.

Minato dalam hati tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Kushina.

"Ero sensei brengseeekkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!! Dia pasti mengambil dompetku tadi!!!!!!" teriak Kushina panik.

"Jadi dengan apa kau mau membayar?" Tanya Teuchi, sang pemilik Toko Ramen dengan tajam. Membuat Kushina gugup.

"Eh.. Anu.. Itu…"

"Biar aku yang membayarnya," tawar Minato. Kushina dan Teuchi menatapnya berbarengan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Teuchi lega.

"Tapi Minato kun.." sergah Kushina. Minato menghentikan sergahan Kushina dengan tatapannya. "Aku akan mentraktirmu sekali ini," kata Minato sambil tersenyum. "Tapi tunggu aku selesai menghabiskan ini semua."

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan dan para murid Minato cepat-cepat pulang. Rin dan Obito sampai menggaet tangan Kakashi dan menariknya pergi. Hal yang tidak perlu karena sebenarnya Kakashi sendiri emang mau pulang. Minato merasa bahwa murid-muridnya telah dilatih khusus dalam hal ini dan berkomplot dengan Jiraiya sensei untuk mencomblangkan dirinya dengan Kushina. Tapi dibalik itu semua, ia berterima kasih.

Minato menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Kushina pulang dan diterima Kushina dengan senang hati.

Mereka berbincang-bincang di perjalanan pulang. Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya melihatnya tersenyum dan bercanda seperti waktu dulu mereka masih anak-anak, setelah sekian lama tidak berbicara dengannya akibat insiden dengan Fugaku.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana.. dengan Fugaku?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku mendatanginya segera setelah misi kita selesai. Untuk memberi tahunya bahwa kita telah berbaikan. Fugaku tampak acuh tak acuh saat aku menyebut namamu, tapi tampaknya ia telah instropeksi diri dan tidak terlalu anti terhadapmu," jawab Minato.

Kushina menaikkan alis, "Mengagumkan. Setelah aku merobohkannya sedemikian rupa?"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Sensei!!" teriak Obito. Membuat Minato tersentak dalam lamunannya.

"Sensei memikirkan siapa sampai bengong begitu? Kushina neechan ya?" Tanya Rin.

Minato tampak gugup. Rin dan Obito tertawa selagi Kakashi hanya mendengus.

"Ayo, kita pergi sensei. Sudah waktunya kita melakukan misi kita," ucap Kakashi formal. Mereka pun pergi keluar desa Konoha.

Minato tidak menyangka harus dengan cara ini.

Langit kelabu diatas kepala mereka, menandakan akan turunnya hujan.

Harus dengan cara inikah?batin Minato sedih. Ia tahu bahwa ada sebab ada akibat. Kau memberi maka kau menerima. Semua saling berkesinambungan. Tapi haruskah?

Hujan turun membasahi badan mereka. Satu persatu pelayat pulang. Meninggalkan batu nisan peringatan ninja yang tewas saat perang dengan kacamata oranye betengger di depannya.

Aku MEMANG ingin Kakashi dapat berbaur dengan timnya. Tapi tidak dibayar dengan ini.

Tidak dengan kematian Obito.

Minato merasakan tepukan dibahunya dan menoleh.

Kushina.

Dengan baju hitam tanda berkabung. Menyiratkan wajah sedih yang tulus.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanyanya.

Minato mengangguk. Dia tidak ingin sendiri untuk sekarang ini.

"Dia anak yang baik.. Obito itu.." ujar Kushina prihatin dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Sangat.." jawab Minato. Ia menatap Kushina dan mengingat semua yang telah dilakukan Obito untuknya dan Kushina. Minato tidak ingin mengecewakan Obito atas usahanya mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kushina, maka Minato pun membulatkan tekad.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Minato ketika Minato menawarkan Kushina untuk mengeringkan diri di tempatnya.

Kushina sebenarnya sangat ingin menolak, tapi tak sampai hati melihat kesedihan Minato yang kehilangan muridnya. Maka ia pun melangkah masuk ke apartemen Minato.

Minato melemparkan pakaian kearah Kushina. "Itu bajuku yang paling kecil. Pakailah. Kau harus berganti pakaian kalau kau tidak mau sakit," Minato mendesah, "Setidaknya.. Obito pasti tidak ingin kau sakit.."pintanya.

Minato pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Membiarkan Kushina mengambil waktu pribadinya.

Meski Minato bilang itu bajunya yang paling kecil, tetap saja baju itu masih agak sedikit kekendoran di badan Kushina. Minato mengetuk pintu dan bertanya pada Kushina apa ia sudah selesai dan Kushina menjawab ya.

Bagi Kushina, inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat Minato dengan pakaian bebas, dengan tidak mengacuhkan masa kecil mereka berdua tentunya. Kushina sekarang sadar bahwa mereka telah tumbuh dewasa. Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Minato melangkah dan duduk disampingnya. Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggulnya. Kushina bergerak perlahan kearah dada Minato untuk menyender disana.

Setelah hening beberapa saat. Dengan jantung berdua yang berdegup kencang, Minato memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kushina.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya. Telinganya terasa panas saat mengatakan ini.

Kushina, yang merasakan perasaan yang sama, menjawab dengan malu-malu, "Ya."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Ya," jawab Kushina.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berjalan-jalan dan menonton festival, sampai pada suatu hari Kakashi memberi tahu Minato bahwa ia dipanggil Hokage sama ke kantornya.

Tok-tok-tok

"Masuk," perintah Sarutobi.

"Hokage sama, ada apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Rupanya kau Minato, duduklah," ujarnya mempersilakan. "Minato, kau tahu bahwa desa kita membutuhkan seorang pemimpin. Dan aku sudah tidak muda lagi. Orochimaru menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan berkhianat pada Konoha, sehingga aku tidak dapat mempercayainya untuk menanggung tanggung jawab ini," Sarutobi menghentikan kata-katanya di tengah-tengah.

"Lalu?" Tanya Minato.

Sarutobi menghela napas, "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Kau masih sangat muda.. Sangat," Sarutobi menatapnya dengan lembut, "Kau masih berumur 23 tahun.. Tapi aku ingin kau menampuk tanggung jawab ini. Aku ingin kau menjadi Hokage Keempat."

Hening sejenak.

"Hokage sama, aku.." sergahan Minato keburu dipotong Sarutobi, "Minato, kau tahu bahwa berkat timmu lah desa kita mendapat kemenangan atas peperangan dan berhasil menandatangani perjanjian damai, meski harga yang dibayar sangat mahal," ucapan Sarutobi membuka kembali lubang hitam dalam hati Minato. Dukanya mengenai Obito.

"Kumohon kau mau mengambil tanggung jawab ini. Aku tidak akan memintamu memutuskannya sekarang. Jadi berpikirlah dengan bijaksana. Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Minato memberi tahu Kushina apa yang diminta Sarutobi darinya.

"Dan kau berusaha menghindar???" Tanya Kushina terkejut. Minato memeluk Kushina lebih kencang di sofa merah-putih. Yup, mereka sedang ada di apartemen Kushina yang sangat Indonesiawi sekali. (Hidup Indonesiaaaa!!!! Author norak teriak pake semangat 45)

"Aku.. Tidak yakin..."Minato ragu-ragu, "Menanggung nyawa semua penduduk.. Keselamatan mereka.. Aku.."

"Minato! Separuh dari shinobi dan kunoichi di Konoha rela menumpahkan darah di antara sesama mereka hanya demi ada di posisimu sekarang dan kau menolaknya?!?!?" Kushina hampir teriak saking histerisnya.

"Aku mau begitu.. tapi Sarutobi san memintaku untuk berpikir.." bela Minato.

"Baik. Berpikirlah," perintah Kushina.

Minato diam beberapa saat. Berpikir.

"Aku mau jadi Hokage asal kita menikah besok," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

Itachi: Buset blon apa-apa udah minta kawin..

Konan: Minato kun, yang biasa minta kawin ntu cewe tau.. kayak gw dong.. berulang kali minta merid ma Nagato (Pein) masih blon dikabulin.. Kurang duit gara-gara Kakuzu korup mulu katanya…

Kakuzu: ngumpetin duit hasil korupnya

Hidan: Atas nama Jashin sama! Kluarin duit kas kita sekarang juga!!! ngiket Kakuzu pake tali trus deketin sabitnya ke leher Kakuzu

AN: Lha? Kok Anak-anak Akatsuki jadi nebeng masuk disini siihh….? Ah sudahlah..

Rin: Hei! Kok aku cuman dikit dimasukkinnya?!?!

AN: Sorry lupa… :P

Minato: bawa-bawa clurit bwat gebuk Author gara-gara dia dibikin ngebet merid mulu

AN: kabur naik buraq

AN: Sekian dan terima kasih! Babaaaayyyyy….


	4. The Final

AN: Weeewwww… Udah Chap IV… Mo tamat niyy… . Langsung ja ya..

Summary chapter ini: Singkat,padat dan jelas karena author udah mulai males bikinnya, Minato merid ma Kushina. Sehingga Minato menepati janjinya. Ia pun menjadi Hokage Keempat. Melengkapi Jurusnya: Hiraishin no Jutsu, Rasengan, dkk. Hidupnya sangat indah tanpa sadar sedikitpun akan adanya bahaya baru yang akan menimpa Konoha.

Bijuu, makhluk siluman berekor, bergerak menuju Konoha. Konon, Bijuu dibagi menjadi 9, sesuai jumlah ekornya, ekor 1Ichibi, ekor 2Nibi, dst. Kali ini ekor-ekoran(lho kok?) yang mendekati Konoha adalah ekor 9, Kyuubi.

Kyuubi, sesuai namanya, punya ekor 9(udah dijelasin tadi), berbentuk rubah berwarna merah. Berukuran raksasa. Menerjang apapun yang ada di depannya. Bahkan gunung sekalipun!

Kushina and Minato Story

Chapter IV

"Hoekk… Hoek.."Kushina muntah untuk yang ketiga kalinya minggu ini.

"Ada apa? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Minato perlahan sambil memegang kening Kushina.

"Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu…"jawab Kushina.

Minato cemas dengan keadaan Kushina, tapi Kushina tetap memaksa Minato untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage, meneliti Bijuu.

"Konoha lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang," Kushina berargumentasi.

"Tapi kau istriku," Minato balas berargumentasi, "Sudah sewajarnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Dengar, Aku.."

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.."Minato menyerah sebelum adanya debat panjang, "Tapi aku akan mengutus seseorang untuk menemanimu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku baik-ba.." Minato tidak membiarkan Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya dan langsung pergi.

Kushina membanting pintunya dengan kesal. Dia yakin dia baik-baik saja. Minato terlalu cemas, batinnya. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku baik-baik saja.

Rin datang beberapa saat setelah Kushina selesai membereskan sarapan.

"Kushina neechan, kudengar kau sakit," kata Rin.

"Senseimu itu terlalu melebih-lebihkannya," ujar Kushina dengan acuh tak acuh sambil melambaikan tangan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu itu."

Tapi Rin tetap menatap Kushina dengan khawatir, "Neechan.. Mmm.. Apa Neechan yakin Neechan tidak…" dia memotong kalimatnya di tengah-tengah, "Hamil?"

Kushina tersentak. Perkataan Rin mengingatkannya kalau dia memang telat beberapa bulan ini. Rin membantu Kushina pergi ke RS Konoha untuk check up. Dan hasilnya, Kushina benar-benar hamil.

Minato pulang lebih cepat hari itu dengan wajah sangat senang dan bergairah. Dia melempar jubahnya. Membuat Kushina sedikit mengernyitkan kening karena ialah yang membuatkan jubah itu. Minato memeluk Kushina dan memutar-mutarkannya di udara dengan bahagia, lalu mendudukkan Kushina di sofa sambil berwajah cemas.

"Apa aku melukai bayinya?" Tanya Minato cemas sambil membelai perut Kushina. Kushina tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak, baka. Dia aman-aman saja di dalam sini," jawab Kushina.

"Jadi, akan kita namakan siapa dia?" Tanya Minato lagi. Tapi pertanyaan itu mengambang di udara karena bel pintu rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Aku akan membukakan pintunya. Kau tunggu disini," ujar Minato sambil mengelus perut Kushina sekali lagi sebelum ia membuka pintu. Ternyata Jiraiya datang sambil membawa beberapa buah peach kalengan.

"Hai, aku dengar Kushina sedang hamil. Jadi aku membawakannya ini," kata Jiraiya sambil mengangkat kantong yang berisi buah peach kalengan.

"Ya, kami sedang merayakannya," Minato mengedikkan kepalanya ke dalam, "Masuklah sensei."

Kushina mempersiapkan makan siang selagi Minato dan Jiraiya bercakap-cakap di ruang makan. Sebenarnya Minato kurang setuju Kushina memasak sendirian selagi ia hamil, tetapi karena tetap Kushina memaksa maka beginilah jadinya.

"Jadi.. Anakmu lelaki atau perempuan?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Laki-laki," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kami belum menemukan nama yang cocok untuknya."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal nama aku memikirkan sebuah nama yang ingin kumasukkan dalam novelku nanti. Aku mendapatkan ide ini di warung Ramen," Jiraiya tersenyum, "Naruto."

"Naruto, nama yang indah," ujar Kushina yang mendadak muncul di ruang makan sambil membawa makan siang.

"Ya, itu nama yang indah sekali. Bolehkah kami memberikan nama itu pada bayi kami?" Tanya Minato.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jiraiya. Raut wajah Minato dan Kushina tampak sangat bersahaja. Mungkin ini saat terindah dalam hidup mereka, Pikir Author.

Sayang kedamaian itu tidak berlangsung lama. Bijuu sudah semakin dekat dan Minato berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengantisipasi Bijuu tersebut. Hanya saja, cara tersebut membutuhkan tumbal sebuah nyawa dan sebuah tubuh manusia untuk tempat Bijuu itu disegel.

Minato kebingungan. Tapi tidak ada cara lain. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara. Minato membulatkan tekad untuk memberikan nyawanya sebagai tumbal, tetapi siapakah satu orang lain lagi yang akan secara sukarela memberikan tubuhnya sebagai tumbal? Sebagai inang tempat bijuu tersebut hidup?

"Minato sensei!" panggil Rin dan Kakashi di luar jendela kantor Hokage. "Kushina Neechan…"

Minato merasa ada air terjun sedingin air es menderu tubuhnya. Kushina meninggal. Pendarahan akibat bersalin, kata para perawat di RS Konoha. Minato menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Lututnya berbunyi "duk" keras saat menghantam lantai. Para perawat keluar ruangan. Hanya Rin, Kakashi, Minato, bayi Naruto, dan Kushina yang sudah tidak bernapas yang ada di ruangan itu. Sunyi senyap. Hanya ada suara tangis Naruto yang kencang yang tertutup selimut, tanpa menyadari ibunya telah meninggal. Dan suara isak tangis Minato, sang Yondaime, yang kehilangan istrinya.

"Minato sen.." Kakashi hendak menepuk bahu gurunya tersebut, tapi Rin menahannya. Sambil menggeleng sedih Rin mengajak Kakashi pergi keluar kamar.

Minato sedih. Menangis. Terisak. Memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kushina seandainya ialah yang meninggal. Ia telah bertekad. Tapi sekarang Kushinalah yang telah mendahuluinya pergi.

"Ooooeee.. Oooeee.." Naruto menangis kencang tanpa menghiraukan rasa sedih ayahnya.

Minato mengangkat wajahnya. Bergerak perlahan kearah Kushina yang tampak tidur dengan damai. Menyingkap selimut yang menutupi Naruto. Dan Minato menatap Naruto, darah dagingnya sendiri, untuk yang pertama sekaligus terakhir kalinya baginya.

Paras bayi itu sangat mirip dengannya. Rambut kuning. Minato dapat melihat warna mata biru gelap dari anak itu. Tapi saat Naruto tertawa karena melihat dirinya, Minato tahu bahwa sifatnya sangat mirip ibunya.

Minato menggendongnya dan tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa melakukan ini lagi. Tak akan pernah bisa mendengar bayi itu mengatakan "Papa" atau melihat langkah pertamanya. Takkan pernah bisa.

Minato mendekap erat bayi itu. Menangis diatasnya. Si bayi yang kurang menyukai air mata yang jatuh kebadannya agak sedikit mengerutkan kening. Minato berbisik di telinganya, "Maafkan aku harus melakukan ini padamu..Aku tahu ibumu takkan setuju.. Tapi dia pasti mengerti bahwa ini harus. Harus dilakukan demi Konoha.. Dan orang-orang akan melihatmu sebagai pahlawan.."bujuk Minato.

Sebelum Minato mengeratkan dekapannya dan meloncat keluar RS dari jendela, dia mencium kening Kushina sebagai tanda perpisahan terakhir. "Maafkan aku Kushina.. Aku harus melakukan ini.. Kita akan bertemu kembali.. Pasti.." bisiknya.

"Sensei.." Panggil Rin pelan sambil membuka pintu. Tapi Minato telah menghilang bersama si bayi, yang kontan membuat Rin panik dan mengguncang-guncang Kakashi sekencang mungkin untuk memberitahunya dimana Sensei berada.

"Mungkin di tempat bijuu," jawab Kakashi asal.

Rin terlanjur menyeretnya ikut. Kakashi menyesal telah mengatakan bahwa senseinya ada di tempat Bijuu.

Di tempat bijuu, Minato telah berhasil menyegel kyuubi di dalam tubuh Naruto. Kakashi berhasil menemukan tempat senseinya berada. Dengan sisa-sisa energinya, Minato memberikan pesan pada Kakashi.

"Anak ini… Adalah.. Seorang pahlawan.. Aku ingin… Penduduk desa menganggapnya begitu.." Minato tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya, "Yang bernama.. Namikaze Naruto…"

Sayangnya Kakashi tidak bisa mendengar ucapan terakhir Minato. Hujan pun turun. Menyapu basah bumi dan air mata di wajah Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

THE END

Rin: Naahh… Gitu dong… Guenya dimasukin rada banyak…

Kakashi: Author Sialan!!Bikin gw dicekek-cekek kayak ayam mati gitu ma Rin!! nyiapin pedang warisan babenya

AN: AAAAMMPUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!! Emak… Babeee… Eyang kangkung…. Eh salah, Kakuuuungggg…. TOLONG GW!!!!!!!!!! ngacir

Sekian dan terima kasih


End file.
